


Love and Lust arent the same thing, but I promise I have both for you.

by Skipz12



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Freeform, it does have a plot but story doesnt flow like normal I guess, whatever its been a while so im still shaking off the rust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipz12/pseuds/Skipz12
Summary: Sana quite frankly would like to sleep with her best friend.





	1. Apple Pie is a Euphemism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fake story about real people in no way is real but is instead fake. I don't own these characters/people this is fangirl headcanon.
> 
> Yo! Ive been out of this writing game for a min. Not sure if Ive quite shaken off the rust but we will see. This is mad freeform not edited beyond making sure I had some sense of grammar. If yall tell me this first chapter was rough...well I deserve that lmao but this will be an ongoing story. Chat with me in the comments

You want to know what drives Sana crazy?

What stokes the fire in her belly and makes her breath catch in her throat?

Simple. The image of her lipstick, her bright red matte lipstick smeared on her Myoui Mina's mouth.

She knows that having these thoughts is not what a straight girl would do. So, good thing she’s not a straight girl.

She knows that imagining her lips opening and closing around her new best friends, isn’t something best friends do but fuck it Sana’s never quite had boundaries so she doesn’t really know if that matters to her.

And really, she brought this on herself. She hadn’t had time to be as painfully aware of how long it had been since she had someone on top of her, someone underneath her for that matter.

No, she’d been busy studying and stressing and falling 50 stories off the social ladder to notice that her last orgasm was approximately 157 days ago, and a half assed one at that.

But now she was in a new town and for once the most catching drama of the week did not belong to incompetence in any subject that wasn’t fashion, and her parents ever present disappointment that she would in fact not be joining the family business.

Now she had time to notice and especially notice it’s been some 178 days.

Fuck Im Nayeon and her sorority parties.

This was their fault.

*

Her lips tasted like apple.

It’s the first thing that pops in her mind. She wants to laugh because it’s so damn cliché. Because of course the most all proper, prim girl next door girl she’s ever met with the quaint 50’s vaguely American name like ‘Mina’ in this suburban college tastes like apple.

She doesn’t though. Doesn’t laugh, can’t even remember how.

She’s too busy trying to keep herself from licking into the girl’s mouth. Too busy trying to keep her hands light and delicate. Trying her hardest to pull away and remember they’re being watched by some 30 odd girls.

Because damn if good girl Myoui Mina with her shy personality and her mumbling little voice didn’t set her on fire.

She breaks away and wills herself to get it together and Nayeon’s shrill voice brought her back to reality and she’s never been more grateful.

The rest of the party is the sort of stereotyped truth or dare popularity showdown she was bred for, that she was raised on, that she thrives at. Im Nayeon might be a force for these local girls but she has rubbed elbows and stepped toe to toe with mean girls you could only dream of in Japan. She could rip her to shreds without breaking a sweat.

But it’s the polite girl fisting her nails so tightly in her palms that she’s afraid they’ll bleed that shook her.

Maybe not so good girl after all and that’s a problem.

Sana can’t afford to think of Mina as anything other than a good girl.

*

If you ask Sana why she did it? Why she kissed one Myoui Mina as Im Nayeon carelessly threw out that dare despite feeling they were all definitely too old to be playing these middle school games in College?

She hadn’t quite settled on her motive just yet. It didn’t make any damn sense under the circumstances. She’s long past the days of trying to “impress” people, so she couldn't give a fuck if Im or her crew taunted her for passing. What did she think would happen, Nayeon's underlying homoerotic tendencies would suddenly reveal themselves and the Delta Once’s would invite her to join a polygamist sorority orgy?

Does that sound amazing and has she had a fantasy or two about that? Yes. But that is not the point. 

Or maybe it was subconscious, maybe she was curious about the people in this country, if they were as repressed as the dated atmosphere suggested. Maybe she just fell into old habits, bitch habits, wanted to shake a nice girl up make her red faced and awkward like the mean girl she is…was.

But see that’s the thing. It didn’t work.

She kissed her back, Mina kissed her back and that threw her.

And then she so casually (albeit a little stunned) turned around and wiped her lips and that’s when she saw it. Her bright red lipstick smudged on porcelain skin and pink lips.

And fuck what that did to her.

She wants to see to see her lipstick smeared all over Mina. On her lips, peppered on her throat, tattooed in the dip of her hips, and painted on the inside of her thighs. She decides right then and there that when she finally goes down on Myoui Sharon Mina she will be wearing her best. Her body deserves a Chanel Rogue Velvet.

*

“Hey Minari, can I ask you something a little personal?”

They’re sharing a milkshake at some fast food joint. Dahyun and Chaeyoung left a little while ago, something about a book release and getting to the towns one afforded bookstore before it’s bought by every other nerd in Seoul.

Mina is in front of her and she just looks so…soft. In her pastel pink sweater and her sweet face. Her brown eyes deep and thoughtful, illuminated with the red of the shops neon signs. Sana just wants to, has to know.

“Yea sure Sattang, shoot” and the small amount of confusion on her face coupled with her tilted head makes Sana swoon. And Jesus someone take her back to Japan because since when did she ‘swoon’

“Are you a virgin?”

Mina chokes on her sip and her neck and ears flush as she whips her head around for nosy patrons. There’s no one else there save the staff and the poor truck driver trying to decrease his exhaustion and increase his will to live with each new coffee the waitress pours him.

“Sana!”

“What? I said it was personal”

Mina cast her eyes down for a sec before leaning over the booth to sort of whisper to her.

“Sana…you know I am.” She says softly. Sana can’t help but stare at her lips. Pink and soft, she can’t help but wonder if they still taste like apples tonight.

“Actually, I didn’t know. You keep forgetting Minari, you’re actually super hot even if you pretend not to notice, you never know.” She winks and laughs as her gesture has more blood rushing to the younger girls face. Mina takes a sip of milkshake before looking at Sana with curious eyes.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’d you ask me that?” Sana hesitates, she knows exactly why. She needed to know if anyone has ever had the privilege of Myoui Mina unrestrained, and not unrestrained like she was during dance, all powerful lines and sensual curves and drooling boys. No unrestrained as in on her back, white knuckles, gripping sheets, mouth open, pretty black hair on pillows, pretty brown eyes blown. The truth is she knew but she needed to know. She needed to hear Mina say it.

See Mina thinks that honor is reserved for someone like BamBam, that lanky Basketball player she thinks nobody notices she's been talking with, but he doesn’t deserve it. He won’t see it like he’s supposed to, won’t see just how beautiful she is like that. Free from every expectation, every failure, free to invest in herself and her desires.

He just won’t.

And that’s no fault of Bam, it really isn’t. As blockheaded as he can be sometimes he really is a sweetheart and a good guy. No Sana doesn’t doubt that Bam would be gentle with her and make it sweet and make Mina’s first time wonderful.

But Bam doesn’t deserve it and he won’t see it because he doesn’t love her. He loves her in the sense he’s got her back and will protect her, he really does, but he’s not in love with her. Not the way Sana is, and yes, they haven’t known each but what a month and some change. Sana used to scoff at love at first sight, it wasn’t possible, there’s no way someone could affect her that fast.

Then she met Myoui Mina at that stupid Sorority party and kissed her off a dare.

So, yea she knew, she just needed to really know.

She lies.

“We’re best friends Mina, best friends should know these things.”

Mina looks skeptical but chalks it up to big city girls being different from her humble small town.

Besides it’s not exactly like she ever had a best friend before Sana came around, she’s new to this and doesn't quite know the rules. Sana watches her over the rim of the tall milkshake glass. brown eyes flit to meet lighter brown ones and Sana suddenly feels she’s being studied.

“So…are you?” and Sana didn’t expect that even though she should have. She expects the guarded look in Mina’s eyes even less and doesn’t know what that means.

“Mina, you know I’m not” she shoots the words back with amusement and the tilt of her head.

“I didn’t want to assume.”

It’s silent for a moment, not uncomfortable but charged somehow, with what Sana doesn’t know. Mina seems a little stiff and for a split second she’s almost affronted. Did Mina judge her for being with people outside of dating them? But no that can’t be, if there’s one thing she’s learned about Mina is that despite her quiet nature she’s fiercely feminist and she's denounced slut shaming more then a few times. So why is she feeling like that was the wrong answer.

Sana takes a sip of her milkshake and thinks maybe it’s time for her to wrap up the night, this place closes in like 15 minutes anyway.

“What was it like?” Minas voice startles her out of her thoughts. Oh, maybe it wasn’t judgement, maybe it was just contemplative. The question is a little deeper than she’s used to digging so she summons up her good ol’ Minatozaki charm to get through it without stumbling.

“Well she took care of me that’s for sure, and truthfully I didn’t expec-“

“She?”

Sana takes in Minas wide eyes and open mouth with narrowed eyes. Did Mina not realize?

“What?”

“No-Nothing, I mean it’s no big deal, I-I just, surprised ya know? I just thought, well assumed you were str- I mean-“

“Okay Minari, full sentences please”

Mina shook her head to clear the thoughts before straightening up to look fully at Sana.

“A girl, it just threw me a bit, but you went on that date with Jaehyun, and you liked Wonpil when you first got here, so you’re bi?”

“And 2 + 2 is 4, nice work Detective Conan” Mina blushes and she loves it and hates it because flustered Mina is adorable, but it reminds Sana how much she wants to see her skin red in different ways. Licked and sucked ruby raw, warm red welts after pinning down arms and thighs. Red lipstick everywhere.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause I thought the way I’ve been so entranced by Jihyo and her boo-…ming personality were telling enough.”

“SANA!” and Mina’s frazzled fidgeting amuses Sana far more than it should.

“Look Mitang, I don’t know. I’ve never had too. Back home being bi or queer wasn’t really a big thing. You either hooked up with girls or you didn’t. Don’t get me wrong Osaka is not like suddenly progressive but there were plenty of girls on a ‘ _don’t ask, don’t tell_ ’ policy to be singled out. Like half the girls ate at pink taco stands either for their boyfriends perv ass fantasies or for the fake sense of rebellion. They could hardly talk, let alone call someone else out for it.”

“And you?”

“And me what?” Mina looks at her like she’s trying to solve Japan’s greatest mystery yet.

“Was it for the boyfriend or the rebellion”

She looks Mina dead straight into her eyes. She can see the waitress closing the restaurant and clocking out in her peripheral. She’s vaguely aware their split milkshake is drained down to nothing more but a last drop of ice cream and whip cream froth. And right now she can’t stop thinking about how much she wants to fuck Myoui Mina.

“For myself.”

She sees Minas eyes gloss and darken and it reminds her of Black Swan Mina as she has dubbed her when she dances, all heady eyes and sensual and focused, she feels her resolve slipping.

“Girls were closing up, you done?”

The waitress startles them both out of their…whatever that was, tired and clearly itching to go home. So she rises to her feet to stand, handing a couple of dollars to the lady. Mina stands too as they make their way outside to the curb.

“Come on Mina, let me drive you to your dorm.” Sana offers.

“No thank you, Tzuyu and Momo are on their way to pick me up actually.” Mina shuffles on her heels.

“You sure? you know I don't mind-”

“It’s fine Sana, it's on the complete other side of campus from your dorm, plus they're almost here”

Sana wonders if somethings shifted too far over the line for them, but before she can dwell Mina smiles at her wide and gummy. The moles on her face present under the streetlamp, and she lets it go.

“So, meet me by the cafe in the morning?”

“Sure Sattang.”

She waves goodbye to the girl and makes her way to the car.

She can’t help but stare at Mina in her rearview by the diner with the neon lights as she starts the car. She doesn't pull away until she sees Tzuyu and Momo pull up. 

*

The whole ride Sana replays their conversation, which is a problem. Mina plus sex talk, just makes Sana want Mina and Sex. She wishes it were that easy because tonight she knows that Mina’s lips will taste like Vanilla ice cream, maybe Mina in general tastes like Vanilla or maybe Apple like she did that night. She’s suddenly craving both.

And Sana’s so amused.

She wonders if this is why all those western movies refer to sex with Apple pie.


	2. To speak in a low indistinct manner, almost to an unintelligible extent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #GetWellSoonMina

“So, when are you gonna be a little less Seth Cohen season 1 and a bit more Marissa Cooper season 2? I’ve been waiting to ‘accidentally’ stumble on you and Mina horizontal in the dance studio for weeks. I’d rather just rip the band-aid off that little cliché now, a girl can only handle so much trauma in one year.”

“Well hello to you to Nayeon.”

Sana looks up from her phone to stare at her new de facto friend. She supposes she should have seen this coming. After a year she’s barely just gotten a feel for this town but she can tell Nayeon is someone she should stop running from.

As much she loves her new little found family in Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina (especially Mina), she can’t help but feel at home with Nayeon. Call it a fucked-up kind of nostalgia but Nayeon reminds Sana of who she used to be. All fashion chokers and manipulation, she thinks Nayeon would have done good in her world. In her twisted minds eye that’s a compliment, she thinks one day she might just let her in on the things she was back in Japan and see if Nayeon's respect goes up or down. Maybe they can compare stories.

But she’s trying to turn over a new leaf.

Or at least she swears she is. The lines are blurring again and sometimes she thinks it's so much easier to just be...who she used to be.

Nayeon is who she used to be.

Like a shadow.

“Don’t avoid the question. When are you and cotton mouth going to take a roll in the hay?”

“First, for the record. I’m Alex in your little retro O.C. synopsis, new girl in town, immediately more interesting than the rest of the principle cast. Second, Cotton Mouth? What the fuck does that even mean? Third, none of your damn business.” She props her bag on her wrist and turns ready to make her exit when it dawns on her.

“Actually fourth.” She whirls back around to Nayeon. “How do you know?”

Nayeon smirks as she links their arms and guides Sana out to the quad. It’s bright and sunny in Seoul and has been that way since the semester started.

“Because Sailor Moon cosplay, it takes one to know one” Sana skips right past the insult, today it lacks a certain edge and the insults practically sound like endearments coming from Nayeon right now. She also skips past it because what?

“Wait? You?” and Nayeon just laughs and keeps pulling her along. If she stops and thinks, it does make sense. A girl with Nayeon’s status and need for attention there’s no way she doesn’t have a boy toy or two around. She just chalked it up to being a bitch with unreasonable standards but even then as much as she hates to stroke the girl’s ego she really was attractive.

She stops walking abruptly.

“Okay! So, that means…you and Jeongyeon...are…?” she trails off because she’s raised an eyebrow or two at that friendship.

“None of your damn business.” Nayeon throws Sana’s words back at her.

“Touché.” she concedes.

Nayeon scoffs before fixing her hair for absolutely no reason. It was perfect, it’s always perfect, Sana recognizes it for what it is, a nervous tick.

“Jeong and I are casual…sometimes.” she says and Sana arches an eyebrow.

“Casual sometimes? What does that mean exactly?”

“Casual, like the way you buy an expensive summer dress but only wear it sometimes, or Casual like the way you look at Mina like you’d love to bend her over a desk…sometimes.” And she flinches at that because she hates to think she’s that transparent. Or flinching because she’s never cared before about being that transparent.

She’s not sure which.

But she gets Nayeon’s sentiment all the same, so she drops it both envious and empathetic.

She gets how easy it is to cross that line, to exist in the in between space but also it sounds like Nayeon’s mentality with Jeong is the one she would have with Mina if she wasn't actually in love with her.

Which, speak of the angel, she hears the younger call her name and whips her head toward the voice. Mina’s waving her over to the table with Dahyun and Chae where they’ve all settled for lunch.

“Nayeon have lunch with us.” It comes out rushed and her eyes are pleading and Nayeon looks like she’d rather join the fucking D&D club then sit with that crew for lunch. Sana needs her though, needs her because the sun is out and Mina is in a short sleeve deep v-neck and shorts and there’s far more skin showing then she’s used to outside of sleepwear at stay overs.

Sana needs Nayeon to be a buffer, to be a bitch, to be any kind of distraction to her before she does something bold. Like lean over to Mina and put her cherry red lipstick on her neck, just to watch it stain her porcelain skin.

She swears she is trying very hard to not be that girl again.

She looks at Nayeon like she should be following along with her inner monologue and maybe she does because her eyes soften just the slightest.

“She mumbles”

“What?” Sana looks to Nayeon who’s looking at Mina with a bored, borderline rude expression.

“She mumbles, like I can barely understand what she says. It's like she has cotton stuffed in her mouth ergo Cotton Mouth”

Nayeon looks at her like that should have been obvious.

“Do you call her that to her face’

“Only every time I see her”

Sana just stares.

“You’re a bitch, you know that?”

“Yes.”

Nayeon nods before putting on her fakest smile and trudging them over to the group.

She spends the whole time with her eyes on Nayeon to avoid staring too long at Mina that she misses the way Mina stares at her.

*

They’re lounging in Sana’s room the day it starts.

“So, you and Nayeon are like real friends now.”

The tone of Mina’s voice is what catches Sana off guard. It’s hard and accusatory in way that she hasn’t heard since...well she’s known her. 4 months isn’t long enough to know anyone's full spectrum of emotion but Mina wears her emotions pretty outwardly and at this point she’s seen the highs and lows. Sana can go years without letting you know who she really is but doubts Mina’s capacity so Sana doesn’t really know how to react to hearing it now.

“Yeah I guess, on the few occasions she’s not causing mass destruction” she laughs to diffuse whatever tension is building.

“But that’s all it is right?” Mina is looking at her pointedly and she’s not how she feels about this line of questioning.

“What does that mean?” Mina sits up close enough to Sana that she can feel Mina’s breath tickle her face, breath still frosty from the ice cream they’ve been snacking on.

“I mean you two aren’t like…doing anything else, are you?” Mina looks uncomfortable at the prospect and Sana can’t understand this. She was under the impression Mina was fine with her sexuality. However right now she sounds borderline disgusted at the thought of her and Nayeon hooking up.

She feels disappointment creeping up her chest and knows she should have been more cautious of conservative people and their simple minds.

But…

If that was the case, why didn’t Mina freak out about the kiss or did she simply think it was nothing, just a taboo stab at edginess to get them off the hook. Thinking about the kiss makes her remember the way Mina wiped her lipstick from her lips with glazed eyes. Now she’s not sure if all she saw was nausea and regret.

“And if we were? Would that be a problem?”

Mina falls back on the bed closing her eyes with a huff before popping back up and the movement is giving Sana whiplash.

“I mean honestly Im Nayeon!?”

Sana can’t hold herself back, she gets off the bed before turning towards Mina.

“Honestly Mina if you have a problem with me being with girls now would be the time to say something because if there’s one thing I’m happy to leave behind is passive aggressive feelings toward my sexuality. I’m done making things easier or comfortable for everyone one else’s small minded beliefs.”

Mina’s face goes from annoyed to perplexed faster than Sana can keep up with and suddenly Mina is up on her knees moving to where Sana is standing arms crossed at the edge of the bed. She raises her arms like she wants to touch or grab Sana but hesitates and she’s grateful cause she honestly doesn’t know where her feelings are beginning and ending right now.

“Hey, hey Sattang no…” Mina’s voice is softer than she’s ever heard it and it melts a bit of the ice Sana’s building around herself. “No, it’s not-I would never, I-I would never ever have a problem with who you love boy or girl”

“Then what’s your problem with Nayeon?”

Mina leans back in exasperation dropping her arms to hang limp at her sides.

“My problem with Nayeon is that it’s Nayeon, she’s a bitch and it’s that…”

“Is what Mina?”

“She’s not good enough for you!”

Oh…

Oh.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement for sure. She looked at Mina unsure of what was happening inside her chest, conflicting emotions, and she needs a bit of clarity.

“Mina what are you sayi-“

“I’m saying Sana...” Mina lifts both her hands to rest on Sana upper arms. “You’re so different than anyone around here. You’re honest and you’re bold and you walk into a room and you can literally watch everyone’s heart just stop for a moment.”

Sana can’t do much more than just stare. Mina is so close to her and saying things that would make softer girls blush and breathless all at once. She’s saying them with a conviction she hasn’t seen from Mina outside of the Ballet club.

“Nayeon, god Nayeon and her viciousness, that black hole she is. I don’t want to see it swallow you up.”

She moves at that, places her hands lightly on Mina’s waist. They’re the same height like this, Sana standing, Mina perched on the bed on her knees upright. She could count her moles, kiss each one of them after she spots them, bite her lip, and make her go crazy at this height. Her heart does a jolt at the way Mina thinks about her so pure, but she can’t let her live in this fantasy version of herself.

“Minari, I love you for that” She plays with the edge of Mina’s T-shirt, slightly riding up, she watches Mina’s ears fill with color and that interests her. “But me and Nayoen, we’re not so different you know. Nayeon is, she’s the me I tried to leave in Japan, she’s the me that you’d hate if you knew”

“But I do know you and- ”

“You think you do.”

“Okay well let me!” Mina tightens her grip on Sana slightly not letting her pull away. Sana can’t tell if she’s more thankful that she doesn’t have to do this now or that Mina doesn’t want to know.

“Also this isn’t about, whatever bullshit you did in High School that you keep alluding to or whatever, No, this is about Im Nayeon not being the one for you.”

Sana stares hard at Mina she wants to make her discover this.

“Are you sure it’s just about that Minari?”

“Wh-what?”

Mina’s face scrunches in confusion. In her mind what else would it be about. She’s so cute, the little naivety. Sana could very easily get what she wants. It wouldn't take much to have Mina underneath her right now, even if Mina doesn't realize it. She loves her, and Mina loves her back. 

And god does she want to. She’s been dreaming about it and made plans for it.

But,

It's still not that easy.

She has to want it. She has to figure it out. She can’t make her.

“What if I just wanted fuck her Minari?” Mina gapes at her, mouth opening and closing like she doesn’t know how to speak words let alone respond to this.

“I mean you’re worried about Nayeon hurting me or something but what if that wasn’t the case? I don’t love her, she can’t hurt me.”

Her grip on Mina’s waist is hot and she tightens it a little and watches the blush spread across her chest.

God why does red look so good on her.

“Sana…”

“If I just wanted to use her and have some fun, would that bother you?”

Mina looks up at her and Sana is willing her to say something or do something so she could know that for once she did this right. For once she waited...so they can't accuse her.

Mina looks at her in a way that says she doesn't understand what Sana is really asking her.

“Oh tell me I'm the only one baby

I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you (twice)

It's dangerous-”

The loudness of Mina's ringtone breaks the moment and she scrambles away from Sana’s hands.

“It’s BamBam.” Mina looks at her caller ID and back at Sana apologetically.

But also looks like...relief.

“Go ahead, take it” She’s gonna let her off the hook because as much as she wants to push she knows Mina’s not ready for that.

She watches as Mina grabs her bag and jacket before she stops at the door. Sana watches her exhale and then turn around.

“It would bother me. You can do what you want I’m not judging...but just because you wont get hurt doesn't mean I can't want you to have better.”

The look in her eyes are so earnest and Sana wants to pin her to her door and make her forget the Flinstone currently calling her (again).

She won’t though. It’s (frustratingly at this point) still not that easy.

“You’re my best friend Sana, I just care. I’m sorry”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Minari. Meet me by Cafe like usual”

Mina beams at her all gums and nods before answering her phone, shutting the door behind her.

*

Sana’s laying in bed and can't get the warm feeling of Minas waist from itching underneath her fingertips. She wants to grab her by the waist and press her down so hard she sees her imprints bruised into the girl the next morning.

She’s also trying to be a better person.

It’s harder than she thinks when she finds herself snickering at the thought “Cotton Mouth.”

She really does mumble a lot doesn't she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos and comments on the last chapter.
> 
> I'd like to reiterate that this story is a Freeform experiment for me, meaning I'm just writing it on the fly and seeing where the story takes me. If you were at all wondering about the flow of the story. It's interesting to build the world of the story raw. Hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> If you do or dont though (nicely) leave me some feedback in the comments
> 
> and stay tuned :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was the slightest bit intriguing. Its very freeform but next chapter includes more of the other girls and the definable plot points will begin to take shape.
> 
> Let me know what yall think? Drop comments here. I also will answer any questions about the world and the in between Ive dropped the characters into.


End file.
